Don't Touch! She is My Wife
by Floral White
Summary: Fanon/Menceritakan sikap overprotektif dan posesifnya Sasuke si ketua anbu dalam menjaga dan melindungi istrinya dari tangan-tangan jahil yang berani menyentuh Sakuranya, termasuk kakaknya —Uchiha Itachi— dan ayahnya sendiri/Apalagi istrinya sekarang tengah menjelma menjadi gadis kecil enam tahun akibat ramuan Tsunade, yang membuat Sasuke harus ekstra dalam mengawasi Sakura/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Fanon, OOC, Typo(s), Humor (failed)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, terlahir dari klan terkemukan dengan _kekkei genkai_ yang sangat fenomenal. Menjadi ketua _anbu_ di usianya ke tujuh belas dan menjadi _chuunin_ saat dia tiga belas tahun. Ketika usianya ganjil sembilan belas tahun, ia memutuskan untuk meminang gadisnya. Seorang gadis yang menjadi rekan satu timnya di tim tujuh.

Sasuke yang masih terlelap nyaman merasa sedikit terganggu oleh kelakuan istrinya yang tengah bermain dengan rambut mencuatnya, karena itu ia lebih mengubur dirinya ke dalam selimut untuk menghindari tingkah nakal istrinya itu.

Sakura yang tidak mendapat respon dari suaminya _ngambek_, kemudian merangkak naik ke atas peut Sasuke dan duduk santai di atasnya. Tangan mungilnya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menyembunyikan suaminya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura berhasil mengungkapkan kepala Sasuke dan mulai menarik-narik rambut hitamnya. Tidak mendapat respon seperti yang diharapkannya, Sakura sengaja memencet-mencet hidung suaminya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya bekerja di kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris obsidian Sasuke.

"Sakura, hentikan," gumam Sasuke serak. Ia masih sangat mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang baru tiga jam.

Sakura cemberut, "Ayo bangun," rengeknya. Tangan mungilnya masih mencoba mencongkel kelopak mata Sasuke agar mau terbuka.

Dengan malas Sasuke membuka matanya, ia langsung melotot dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Sakura sendiri tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membangunkan Sasuke, untuk meluapkan kebahagiaannya ia memeluk leher Sasuke.

Sasuke membeku, lehernya terasa lembab akibat rambut Sakura yang masih basah. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura yang menindihnya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah rona merah yang merayap di wajah hingga ke lehernya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya sedikit gagap.

Sakura mmebalasnya dengan senyuman, "Aku habis mandi, aku pintar kan?"

Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh mungil istrinya, pemuda itu lalu mengambil handuk dan membungkus tubuh Sakura yang tidak mengenakan apapun.

Setelah memastikan Sakura berbusana, Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke dapur sementara ia sendiri merapikan tempat tidur mereka lalu membersihkan diri.

Air segar langsung menyambutnya saat berdiri di bawah _shower_, sesekali ia mendesah pelan mengingat pernikahannya yang berlangsung minggu lalu. Memori ketika Sakura mengenakan gaun pernikahan tradisional klan Uchiha membuatnya tersenyum tipis, baginya gadis itu adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Pernikahan mereka sangat meriah dan semua orang turut berbahagia atas penyatuan dua insan tersebut.

Kehidupan rumah tangga yang diimpi-impikannya langsung menjadi sebuah tragedi. Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan malam itu, malam pertamanya dengan Sakura yang seharusnya penuh cinta dan kasih menjadi awal dari semua keadaan ini. Ia tidak menyalahkan istrinya, yang patut di salahkan adalah hokage yang sedang menjabat saat ini, yang sekaligus merupakan guru Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade, dia adalah penyebab masalah ini.

.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mengenakan baju dan celananya. Setelah mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk agar lebih kering, Sasuke keluar dari kamar untuk mencari istrinya. Walaupun sudah menikah, Sasuke masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya, lagi pula rumah ini bisa di bilang cukup besar. Awalnya Sasuke memang ingin memiliki rumah sendiri bersama Sakura, tetapi setelah tragedi malam pertamanya, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama orang tuanya.

Di dapur, Sakura sedang menemani Mikoto yang sekarang ia panggil ibu untuk membuat sarapan untuk keluarganya.

Mata hijaunya berbinar setelah mencicipi salah satu hidangan yang sedang di masak oleh Mikoto. "Ini enak, _kaa-chan_," ujarnya sambil melompat-lompat, "Sakura boleh nambah," pintanya.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Tentu," katanya seraya mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Sakura dan mengisinya kembali, "aku benar-benar punya anak perempuan sekarang," kikiknya senang.

"Selamat pagi, _kaa-san_, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Itachi yang baru memasuki dapur.

Mikoto membalas sapaan putra sulungnya, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Gadis itu ternyata sangat sibuk dengan sup buatan ibu mertuanya.

Itachi menyeringai tipis melihat Sakura, ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis _pink_ yang merupakan istri dari adiknya. "Dimana Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi sambil mencubit pipi _chubby_ Sakura.

Sakura cemberut, "Itachi-_nii_ sakit," katanya _ngambek_, "Sasuke-_kun_ tadi masih bau dan belum mandi," kata Sakura menambahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi terkekeh, lalu mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan mulut Sakura dari sisa kuah sup yang belepotan di sekitar bibir hingga ke dagunya, bahkan sampai ujung hidung gadis itu.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang baru tiba di dapur melotot tajam ke arah kakaknya. _Sharingan_-nya aktif seketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Karena posisi Itachi dan Sakura membelakangi Sasuke, terlihat mereka tengah berciuman.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari istriku!" geram Sasuke yang secepat kilat sudah berdiri di belakang Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai, 'saatnya untuk menggoda Sasuke, ' pikirnya. Itachi sengaja mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke dan melanjutkan membersihkan bibir Sakura walapupun sebenarnya sudah tidak ada noda apapun lagi.

"Itachi!"

Itachi bisa merasakan aura berbahaya di belakangnya, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan rencananya. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, Itachi mengecup sekilas pipi Sakura yang membuat darah Sasuke hampir seratus derajat celcius.

"Uchiha Itachi!" geram Sasuke lalu mengambil Sakura dan menggendongnya protektif, "jangan pernah menyentuh istriku, Itachi," ancamnya.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya diam di gendongan suaminya, tangan mungilnya melingkari leher Sasuke.

Sedangkan Itachi tengah tertawa lepas melihat kecemburuan dan bagaimana posesifnya Sasuke terhadap Sakura. "Jangan marah begitu, Sasu-_chan_," seringai Itachi saat melihat Sasuke kembali melotot ke arahnya setelah memanggilnya dengan nama yang paling dibenci adiknya, "sekarang Sakura juga sudah menjadi adikku, benar kan Bu?" Kali ini Itachi meminta persetujuan ibunya.

Mikoto terkikik geli, ia tahu bagaimana sifat Sasuke kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura. Ia ingat saat Sasuke mengundang Sakura untuk makan malam, waktu itu Itachi tengah mengobrol dengan Sakura dan secara sengaja Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura, saat itu juga putra sulungnya langsung menerima _chidori_ dari Sasuke.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat hal itu "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke. Sakura sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita, dan yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar."

Itachi menyeringa penuh kemenangan mendengar pendapat ibunya, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kesal dan memeluk Sakura lebih protektif.

"Tapi Sakura istriku, dan kau Itachi," Sasuke memberi tatapan mengancam, "jangan seenaknya menyentuhny SakuraKu," desis Sasuke.

Mikoto mendesah, berurusan dengan Sasuke menyangkut masalah Sakura tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia lalu menyuruh Itachi untuk membantunya menyiapkan hidangan di atas meja.

Memang setelah 'tragedi malam pertama' — Sasuke menyebutnya demikian— Sasuke memang menjadi sangat protektif pada Sakura. Apalagi sekarang istrinya tidak mungkin bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, walaupun dia adalah _kunoichi_ yang kekuatannya hampir menyamai Tsunade tapi keadaannya sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Yeah, sekarang istrinya telah menjelma menjadi gadis enam tahun gara-gara Tsunade salah memberikan ramuan untuk Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke harus ekstra menjaga istrinya untuk beberapa bulan ini dari tangan-tangan jahil yang berani menyentuh Sakuranya. Efek ramuannya memang akan hilang dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

Urutan pertama dari orang-orang yang harus dijauhkan dari Sakura adalah kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Mengingat bagaimana Itachi bertingkah di sekitar Sakura membuat Sasuke kesal, dengan seenaknya saja kakanya itu mencium istrinya walau hanya sekedar pipi dan jidatnya. Walaupun Sakura sekarang tengah menjadi gadis kecil yang manis dan lucu, Sakura itu tetap istrinya. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mneyentuh Sakuranya.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa tidak membantu _kaa-chan_?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Mata besarnya dari tadi memperhatikan Itachi dan Mikoto yang mondar mandir menyiapkan sarapan.

Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengecupnya, "Hn."

"Sasuke itu pemalas, Sakura-_chan_!" ujar itachi ikut nimbrung. Ia sengaja ingin memulai perdebatan dengan Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Itachi!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan iris hijaunya, "Sasuke-_kun _sendiri yang bilang kalau Sakura tidak boleh malas, tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke-_kun_ jadi pemalas?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak malas, hanya tidak ingin," jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ istrinya. Ia baru menyadari istrinya ini memang sangat menggemaskan, mata hijau bening yang selalu tampak berbinar, pipinya yang lumayan gembul ditambah dengan bibir _peach_ alaminya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura yang dinikahinya seminggu yang lalu, mungkin sedikit perbedaan di garis wajahnya yang menunjukkan kalau gadis itu sudah remaja. Sasuke menghela nafas, seandainya saja Sakura yang di pangkuannya adalah Sakura yang dulu dan bukan gadis kecil enam tahun, ia pasti sudah menggendongnya ke kamar mereka dan membuatnya hanya meneriakkan namanya.

"Kau seperti pedofil, Sasuke," tegur Itachi saat melihat Sasuke yang masih menatap lekat Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak dengan pikirannya, ia langsung menjauhkan diri dari Sakura dan mendudukkan istrinya di kursi sebelahnya. "Tutup mulutmu!" geramnya marah menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ada sedikit blur kemerahan di pipi Sasuke mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Itachi mengabaikannya, ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura. Sasuke yang takut istrinya di toel-toel oleh kakaknya langsung memindahkan Sakura ke sebelah kanannya. Itachi hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke, sepertinya hari-hari kapten dari _anbu Ne_ itu akan sangat menyenangkan untuk menggoda adiknya.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara berat pria mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari Sasuke yang tengah merapikan rambutnya, "Selamat pagi, _Tou-san_!" seru Sakura semangat.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis pada putri barunya, kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Sakura yang langsung mendapat tatapan kesal dari putra bungsunya.

"Itu _Tou-san_ lho, Sasuke," kata Itachi melihat kekesalan di wajah adiknya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tapi tetap saja, _Tou-san _juga seorang pria," alibinya.

Itachi tertawa lebar, Mikoto terkikik geli dan Fugaku terkekeh pelan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia kesal dan sedikit malu karena menjadi bahan tertawaan dan sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dan Sakura, ia tengah melahap ayam goreng di kedua tangannya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini.

Sarapan keluarga Uchiha pagi itu di warnai dengan canda dan tawa, tentu saja karena sikap protektif dan posesifnya Sasuke yang berlebihan pada Sakura. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan sikap Sasuke, ia hanya ingin melindungi istrinya dari tangan-tangan jahil yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang berani menyentuh Sakuranya.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Saya benar-benar nekat naruh fic ini di genre humor, walaupun humornya tidak tahu dimana. Fic ini mungkin tidak ada konflik sama sekali, dan hanya menceritakan tentang sikap overprotektif dan posessifnya Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

Semoga fic ini bisa sedikit menghibur ya :D

**Read and Riview?**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya ingin menjelaskan sedikit keadaan Sakura di sini, karena ada beberapa riviewer yang menanyakan hal ini.

Wujud Sakura memang seperti bocah enam tahun begitu juga dengan pikirannya. Bisa di bilang Sakura juga kehilangan ingatannya, tapi juga tidak. Sakura meamang tidak ingat kalau dirinya telah menikah dengan Sasuke, ia juga tidak ingat kalau ia sudah _chuunin_, atau ia tidak ingat kalau dirinya adalah seorang _iryo-nin_. Kemampuan ninjanya juga menghilang, sama saat dia masih berusia enam tahun. Tetapi, Sakura tidak lupa dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya dalam hidupnya. Misalnya saja Sasuke, ia mengingatnya tetapi tidak ingat kalau Sasuke itu adalah suaminya. Makanya Sakura awalnya memanggil Sasuke itu _Onii-san_ tetapi Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya Sasuke-_kun_ (ini akan di jelaskan di side story dari fic ini). Begitu juga dengan Itachi, Fugaku, atau Mikoto. Sakura bisa membedakan siapa yang dipanggil ibu/ayah, dan siapa yang harus dipanggilnya kakak. Mungkin itu saja dulu, semoga penjelasannya tidak membingungkan. Kalau pada masih bingung, tanyakan saja.

* * *

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Fanon, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pergi, _Kaa-san_," pamit Itachi lalu mengecup sekilas pipi wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Mikoto tersenyum, "Hati-hati," pesannya seraya mengelap tangannya yang basah karena habis mencuci piring bekas keluarganya sarapan. Ia lalu membawa baki yang sudah diisi dengan dua buah cangkir the dan sebuah teko perselen untuk suaminya.

Itachi mengangguk, misi kali ini akan sedikit mudah karena ia akan bekerja sama dengan teman-temannya dari luar desa Konoha.

Sebelum keluar dari dapur, Itachi melirik adik tersayangnya yang tengah memaksa istrinya untuk minum susu. Itachi terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah frustasi membujuk istrinya, tetapi Sakura tetap tidak mau membuka mulut.

"Ada apa dengan adik manisku ini," kata Itachi merampas Sakura dari pangkuan Sasuke lalu menggendongnya. Tentu saja ia langsung menerima tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke, tapi tidak dipedulikannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ memaksa Sakura minum susu, tapi Sakura tidak suka," adu Sakura pada Itachi. Kedua lengan mungil Sakura melingkar erat di leher Itachi.

Melihat istrinya yang berada di gendongan kakaknya membuat Sasuke marah, apalagi posisi tangan Sakura yang terlihat seolah sangat intim menurutnya. "Berikan Sakura padaku," pinta Sasuke berusaha mengambil istrinya dari gendongan Itachi.

"Lihat, Sakura-_chan _jadi takut," ujar Itachi mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura yang bersembunyi di lehernya, seringai puas langsung terukir di bibirnya saat melihat _sharingan_ Sasuke yang telah aktif.

"Dia istriku!" kesal Sasuke masih berusaha merebut Sakura dari tangan Itachi.

Dengan mudah Itachi mengelak, "Sakura juga sudah menjadi adikku, Sasuke," balas Itachi dengan senyum yang tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Semenjak Sakura menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga Uchiha, Itachi memang lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa tapi tetap saja garis keriput di tulang pipinya belum juga menghilang.

Sasuke melotot, "Aku lebih berhak, Sakura istriku _baka_!" teriak Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Itachi dan bersiap mengambil istrinya dari jeratan kakaknya.

Tapi detik berikutnya juga, Itachi sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan ternyata sudah berada di luar dapur. "Kau mau membawa kabur kemana istriku, Itachi!" geram Sasuke.

Itachi terkekeh pelan sambil terus berjalan dengan Sasuke yang mengomel di belakangnya. Ternyata Itachi membawa Sakura ke kamarnya karena gadis itu sudah tertidur, kepala _pink_ Sakura sudah terkulai lemas di bahunya.

"Biar aku saja!" Sasuke merebut paksa Sakura dari cengkraman Itachi dan menidurkannya di ranjang mereka, "dan kau keluar dari kamarku!" usir Sasuke pada kakaknya saat ia tengah menyelimuti Sakura.

Itachi mendesah pelan, "Padahal aku masih ingin melihat _little cherry blossom_-ku," ujar Itachi dengan wajah sedih lalu meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Saat mencapai pintu, Itachi menengok pada Sasuke yang sedang mengecup kening istrinya, "Jangan macam-macam pada Sakura, dia itu masih kecil Sasuke," kata Itachi mengingatkan, lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke, "jadi, kau harus mengendalikan hormonmu," tambah Itachi dari depan pintu membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah dari adiknya berupa kunai yang melayang anggun ke arahnya.

Sasuke mendecih saat melihat kunainya tidak tepat sasaran dan menancap di luar tembok kamarnya. Itachi sendiri sudah menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke, mungkin telah puas menggoda adiknya.

Melihat Sakura yang tertidur damai membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia membayangkan kalau ia dan Sakura punya anak perempuan, dia berharap akan mirip Sakura yang sekarang ini. Sasuke tidak ingin kalau anaknya perempuan mirip dirinya, nanti jadinya seperti Itachi dengan rambut panjang di kuncir. Itu adalahsebuah bencana bagi dirinya.

Setelah puas memandang istrinya yang saat ini tengah menjelma menjadi gadis enam tahun, Sasuke kemudian mengambil beberapa helai tisu basah di laci meja. Dengan pelan, ia mengusap seluruh wajah Sakura hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan bekas kecupan-kecupan curian Itachi dan ayahnya pada istrinya.

Sikap Sasuke mungkin agak berlebihan, tetapi tidak juga. Sudah sewajarnya ia protektif terhadap istrinya. Walaupun Sakura sekarang hanya gadis kecil enam tahun, tetapi tetap saja dia itu istrinya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan terima kalau ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuh Sakura selain dirinya, meskipun hal-hal kecil seperti ciuman kasih sayang di pipi atau kening—walaupun dilakukan oleh kakaknya dan bahkan ayahnya. Tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak terima, ia beranggapan Sakura tetaplah Sakura istrinya tidak peduli perubahan yang sedang terjadi pada gadis itu. Itu fakta memang.

Setelah memastikan Sakura nyaman, Sasuke lalu mencari ibunya untuk pamit ke kantor hokage untuk menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Aku titip Sakura," ujar Sasuke pada ibunya yang sedang menuangkan teh pada Fugaku, "dan _Tou-san _ jangan mencium istriku sembarangan," peringat Sasuke pada ayahnya sendiri.

Fugaku yang tengah meminum tehnya sedikit tersedak dengan ucapan Sasuke, sedangkan Mikoto sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Sasu-_chan_ lucu," komentar Mikoto ditengah cekikikannya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat reaksi ayah dan ibunya, "Aku pergi," pamit Sasuke sedikit jengkel. Ia tidak tahu apanya yang lucu dari perkataannya sehingga membuat orang tuanya begitu.

.

.

"Oii~ Teme!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat sahabat dan juga rekan setimnya, "bagaimana rasanya menikah?" tanyanya saat sudah berjalan di sisi Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke terus berjalan mengabaikan kehadiran Naruto, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Tentu saja sikap Sasuke ini membuat Naruto kesal, padahal sudah menikah tapi Sasuke masih saja tidak berubah begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah mempraktikkan seperti yang di buku itu dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menyeringai mesum, "jadi, bagaimana rasa— Aww… apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak.

"Mesum," desis Sasuke kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," Naruto merengut, "jadi apa kau sudah melakukannya?"

Sasuke mendengus, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal itu jika istrinya sekarang tengah menjadi bocah.

Naruto menguap bosan, sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu ia melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sasuke tetapi belum juga dijawab. "Ckk… kau menyebalkan, apa susahnya sih berbagi cerita dengan sahabatmu ini," gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke memutar matanya, ia tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang masihh menggerutu tidak jelas. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ia akan berbagi cerita tentang hal yang sangat pribadi seperti itu—walaupun sampai saat ini Sasuke belum mempraktikkan isi buku favorit gurunya.

"Nah Teme, sampai jumpa di rumahmu," ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya, "suruh Sakura-_chan_ memasak makan malam yang enak," tambah Naruto lalu menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika tahu akan hal itu. Mungkin Naruto akan menertawakan nasibnya, dan tidak akan berhenti memborbardirnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan atas keadaan Sakura, yang pada akhirnya akan berakhir pada 'tragedi malam pertama'. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia harus menjauhkan Sakura dari Naruto apapun caranya. Sasuke bisa memastikan tingkah Naruto tidak akan jauh dari kakaknya ketika bertemu Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada Sakura mengingat bagaimana kecintaan Naruto dengan anak kecil, meskipun cintanya itu akan kalah telak jika dibandingkan dengan ramen.

.

.

"Apa-apaan permintaanmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke," geram Tsunade memandang tajam pemuda yang telah menjadikan murid tersayangnya menjadi seorang Uchiha. Sebenarnya Tsunade kurang setuju kalau Sakura menikah muda, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Sasuke telah mengancamnya terlebih dahulu untuk merestui pernikahan mereka.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade santai, "Memangnya ada yang salah? Karena kau juga aku harus melakukan ini," jawab Sasuke datar sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Tsunade yang hidungnya sudah kembang kempis karena marah.

"Uchiha—"

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan menerima misi apapun sampai istriku kembali seperti semula," potong Sasuke cepat, mengabaikan Tsunade yang memandangnya tidak suka.

Tsunade mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, berdebat dengan Sasuke memang selalu menguras tenaga dan pikiran, juga emosi tentu saja.

"Di sini aku yang berkuasa," geram Tsunade, "dan kau harus mematuhi perintahku, Uchiha!" teriak Tsunade sambil menggebrak mejanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage.

"Shizune! Bawa sake ke ruanganku sekarang," erang Tsunade dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja kerjanya. Berurusan dengan Sasuke selalu membuatnya frustasi seperti ini.

.

.

Urusannya dengan Tsunade telah selesai, sekarang saatnya untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang lainnya. Setelah tiba di tempat tujuan, Sasuke segera bergerak menuju dua orang yang tengah bertarung sengit. Seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat kepala kuning yang sedang terengah-engah akibat tinjuan dari Kakashi. Dengan tangan di saku, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak nyaman dengan posisi seperti katak.

"Menyedihkan, dasar payah," ejek Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Naruto yang emosinya memang mudah terpancing langsung berdiri dengan sikap siap bertempur, "Diam kau, Teme," kesal Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi Naruto, rencananya berjalan lancar selancar sisir yang jatuh dari rambut Neji.

"Kau memang brengsek, Sasuke," geram Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan _rasengan_ yang sudah tercipta di tangannya.

Sasuke dengan mudah bisa menghindari serangan Naruto berkat matanya yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dia pun melakukan beberapa segel tangan lalu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya untuk membalas serangan Naruto. Naruto pun tidak mau kalah, pemuda maniak ramen itu membuat _bunshin_ dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Hah~ benar-benar menyusahkan," gumam Kakashi tidak jelas maksudnya saat melihat kedua muridnya yang tengah bertarung, "yeah, tapi aku jadi punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu lalu mengeluarkan buku oranye dari dalam sakunya.

.

Pertarungan dengan Naruto ternyata menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama dari perkiraan Sasuke. Matahari sudah mulai tergelincir dan waktu makan siang sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke juga sudah tidak melihat Kakashi dimanapun. Dengan wajah puas penuh kemenangan, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat babak belur di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oii Teme! Jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini," teriak Naruto. Tubuhnya masih berbaring tidak berdaya akibat kehabisan _chakra_.

"Urus dirimu sendiri, Dobe!" Sasuke sudah tidak mempedulikan teriakan serta umpatan Naruto yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Rencananya sudah berhasil, dan ia bisa pulang dengan tenang untuk bertemu dengan istrinya. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan kedatangan Naruto ke rumahnya karena ia telah membuat Naruto dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk kemana-mana sementara waktu. Setidaknya, untuk sementara Sasuke bisa bernafas lega karena istrinya akan aman dari jangkauan Naruto.

.

.

"Kau dimana Shisui _onii-chan_?"

Sudah sepuluh menit ia tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Karena kesal, Sakura memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pencariannya. Gadis itu memilih untuk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, setelah sebelumnya ia meminta minuman dan cemilan pada Mikoto.

"Kau sudah menyerah, Sakura?"

Sakura melihat pemuda yang dari tadi dicarinya dengan wajah cemberut, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar televisi. Sakura sedang _ngambek_ ceritanya.

Shisui terkekeh pelan, lalu ikut duduk disamping Sakura. "Ini untukmu," kata Shisui menjulurkan boneka tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura menatap boneka biru tersebut, warnanya memang sedikit pudar tapi kondisinya masih bagus. Tanpa pikir lagi, Sakura segera mengambil boneka tersebut dan mendekapnya erat. Kemarahannya pada Shisui lenyap sudah.

"Arigato Sishui _oniichan_," ujar Sakura sambil mendekap boneka dino biru yang tadi diterimanya.

Shisui tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang memang benar-benar seperti anak kecil, "Itu punya Sasuke lho, jadi kau harus menjaganya baik-baik."

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan merawatnya," janji Sakura.

Shisui mengacak pelan rambut halus Sakura, dia sungguh masih belum bisa percaya kalau gadis kecil ini adalah Sakura. Saat Itachi menceritakan tentang 'tragedi pernikahan' yang dialami Sasuke, ia tidak percaya sama sekali. Tetapi setelah melihatnya sendiri, Shisui malah senang melihatnya karena sudah lama ia menginginkan seorang adik perempuan dan sekarang telah terealisasi. Shisui juga tidak keberatan kalau seandainya Sakura akan menjadi bocah selamanya.

'Apa Sasuke sempat melakukan ritual sakral mereka sebelum Sakura berubah menjadi bocah' pikir Shisui geli.

"Ekor dinonya mirip rambut Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura dengan wajah polos dan mata hijau bening yang bulat dan besar.

Shisui tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia langsung mengangkat Sakura ke pangkuannya. Kemudian mulai mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Sakura, lalu berlanjut ke kening dan hidung gadis itu. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan," gumam Shisui kembali mengecup pipi _chubby_ istri adik sepupunya itu.

Sakura yang menerima perlakukan seperti itu dari Shisui hanya terkikik karena merasa geli. Sebelah lengannya melingkar di tangan Shisui, dan tangan yang satunya memegang erat boneka milik Sasuke dahulu. Entah dimana Shisui mendapatkan boneka tersebut.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, tidak menyadari seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap kejadian yang tejadi barusan. Bahkan, Shisui tidak menyadari keberadaan _chakra_ lain di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan istriku!"

Shisui yang mendengar seseorang berbicara di belakangnya langsung menoleh, "Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke. _Okaeri_," sambutnya mengabaikan hawa membunuh yang berasal dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melesat dan berdiri menjulang di depan Shisui, karena posisi Shisui dan Sakura tengah duduk. Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung mengambil Sakura dari pangkuan kakak sepupunya itu. "Jangan seenaknya mencium istri orang," geram Sasuke menatap tajam Shisui.

Sakura yang merasa sedikit sesak karena pelukan Sasuke yang sedikit kencang membuatnya meronta, "Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura tidak bisa bernafas."

Sasuke langsung melonggarkan pelukannya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari pemuda yang tengah tertawa di depannya.

"Sakura itu kan masih kecil, jadi tiak apa-apa—"

"Tapi dia istriku, tidak peduli seperti apa bentuknya," potong Sasuke. Kemarahan jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

Shisui menghela nafas, "Tapi Sakura itu sudah seperti adikku, jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu padaku," ujar Shisui memberikan alasan.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak cemburu," tukasnya, "aku hanya menjaga kemurnian istriku dari tangan-tangan yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu," jelasnya sedikit sewot.

Shisui tertawa, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. Sasuke menjadi sangat protektif pada Sakura dan sensitif jika orang lain sudah berani meletakkan tangan pada istrinya. Ia kembali terkekeh geli saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengusap seluruh wajah istrinya dengan tisu basah dengan agak kesulitan karena Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _baka_!" desis Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura sambil terus berusaha untuk membuat Sakura diam, tapi gagal. Sakura malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke bisa saja memaksa Sakura, tetapi tidak dilakukannya. Ia mendesah frustasi, "Kalau begitu kita mandi," kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura. meninggalkan Shisui yang masih menatap geli ke arahnya.

.

"Dimana Sakura, Shisui?" tanya Mikoto yang baru datang. Karena sebelum ia pergi, Mikoto menitipkan Sakura pada Shisui.

Shisui tersenyum geli, "Sasuke pulang, dan dia langsung merampasnya," jawabnya dengan kekehan pelan.

Mikoto terkikik sudah sangat mengerti dengan kelakuan anaknya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura, "Kau makan malam di sini juga ya, bibi akan memasak banyak nantinya," pinta Mikoto.

Shisui mengangguk, "Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Mikoto, "teman-teman Itachi akan pulang ke sini nanti, katanya mereka akan menginap beberapa minggu di sini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan kemeriahan rumahnya.

Shisui tersenyum, "Akatsuki?" tanyanya.

Mikoto mengangguk, "Nah, apa kau bisa membawaakan belanjaan bibi. Aku menaruh sisanya di depan pintu."

"Tentu saja," kata Shisui.

Mikoto lalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam nanti. Wanita itu memang selalu antusias jika ada teman-teman Itachi atau Sasuke yang menginap. Rumah akan menjadi lebih meriah, menurutnya.

.

.

"Ayo mandi!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura tetap menolak, "Aku tidak mau," katanya keras kepala dari dalam selimut.

Sasuke menggeram dengan tingkah istrinya, ternyata Sakura kecil lebih merepotkan. "Sakura, kenapa tidak mau mandi?" tanyanya lembut menahan kekesalannya.

Sakura mengungkapkan kepala _pink_-nya yang tersembunyi di dalam selimut, "Karena aku tidak mau," jawab Sakura polos.

Sasuke melotot dengan jawaban istrinya, kalau saja Sakura normal yang menjawabnya seprti ini pasti dia sudah— "Sakura," desisnya.

"Kyaa…" teriak Sakura.

Gadis itu terus meronta saat tanga besar Sasuke yang mengangkatnya, setelah sebelumnya menghapus selimut yang membungkusnya.

"Kau harus mandi, Sakura. Kau harus steril dari tangan orang-orang yang telah menyentuhmu," geram Sasuke.

Setelah membuka semua baju Sakura, Sasuke kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam bathup. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau Sakura telah sepenuhnya telanjang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang hal itu, Sakura masih seperti gadis enam tahun pada umumnya. Tetapi melihat Sakura seperti ini membuat Sasuke sedikit grogi, walaupun ia sudah sering melihat Sakura tanpa busana saat telah berubah menjadi gadis kecil tetapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit gugup.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mandi sama Sakura?"

Sasuke menelan ludah karena pertanyaan polos istrinya. Kalau saja Sakura normal yang berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan untuk langsung melompat ke dalam bathup untuk menemani istrinya. Tapi untuk sementara ia harus menahannya "Nanti, " katanya. Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan meripiu chap pertamanya, semoga chap duanya tidak membosankan.

Untuk kejelasan mengenai 'tragedi malam pertama' itu dan bagaimana Sakura bisa berubah menjadi gadis kecil, saya berencana akan membuat side story fic ini. Saya memilih untuk membuat side story karena tidak ingin menjelaskannya dengan membuat _falshback . _Saya tidak ingin menaikkan rate dari fic ini karena side storynya mungkin agak sedikit membahas mengenai 'tragedi malam pertama' tersebut. Meskipun tidak sampai adegan lemon, bahkan lime pun tidak—mungkin hihihi…

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, saya ngetiknya tanpa kacamata. Ini karena kacamataku udah ga bisai di pake lagi, dan saya lagi males untuk pergi ganti itu kacamata. Oy, semua karakter di fic ini OOC, saya sudah kasih warning di atas :D

Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih superrr banyak untuk kalian yang sudah meripiu chap sebelumnya^^

**nabilla, chii no pinkycherry, hamster-pink, Tohko Ohmiya, kHaLerie Hikari, ay, khoirunnisa740, sasusakupolepel, uchiharuno susi, gadisranti3251, Natsumo Kagerou, vanillathin, Fiyui-chan, me, hanazono yuri, Fivani-chan, cheryxsasuk, Rhikame, Arum Junnie, Nice Reviewer, scarlet uchiha, Zee Uchiharuno, Guest, Sakura Zouldyeck, Rosachi-hime, Himetsuka, Lhylia Kiryu, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Uchiha Aimi, Guest(2), Natsuyakiko32, Uchiha jidat, Fira SSL, iya baka-san, Githa Aikawa, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Saga desu, Refunny, Kim Keyna, Arisa Sakakibara, Uchiha Yui-chan, franceour, just ana males login, Uchiha Shesura-chan, manusia 42 kilogram, Uchiha Sakura, itachislovelywife, UchiHaruno, Tsurugi De Lelouch, vannychan, Raditya, hahcikodesuka**

**.**

**Review, concrite?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Fanon, OOC, Typo(s), Humor (Failed), etc**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendesah lega, lalu mematikan _shower_ dan langsung membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk putih. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar mandi, ia keluar dari sana dan mendapati istrinya yang tengah bermain dengan benda kesayangannya dulu. Tetes-tetes air melaju turun dari rambut hitamnya yang kini turun mengikuti gravitasi.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu, Sakura?" Mata Sasuke menyipit melihat benda yang ada di pelukan istrinya. Sebuah boneka dino biru yang warnanya sudah memudar, dia baru menyadari tentang keberadaan boneka itu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengubah posisinya dari tiduran di kasur menjadi duduk bersila. "Dari Shisui-_oniichan_," jawabnya, lalu mendekap erat boneka tersebut, "aku harus selalu merawatnya," imbuhnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Shisui bodoh," gumamnya berpaling dari Sakura. Ia kemudian membuka lemari untuk mencari baju bersih, mengambil sebuah kemeja biru dan celana panjang hitam.

Sakura yang melihat tetesan air hingga ke lantai yang berasal dari rambut Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengeringkan rambut suaminya itu, seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan padanya. Dia kemudian mencari handuk bersih di lemari, handuk kecil yang biasa dipakai olehnya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat apa yang diambil istrinya, "Kau mau mandi lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Ayo duduk disini, Sasuke -_kun_," ujar Sakura seraya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk duduk di atas kasur.

Sasuke mengikuti keinginan Sakura, ia melempar handuk basah yang telah ia pakai sebelumnya ke keranjang baju kotor yang terletak di samping pintu.

Setelah Sasuke duduk di tempat yang disuruhnya, Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Dia mulai mengusap rambut basah Sasuke dengan handuk yang tadi diambilnya. "Sasuke-_kun_ juga melakukan ini kalau rambut Sakura basah," gumamnya sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih," ujarnya tulus. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap pijatan lembut di kepalanya. Membayangkan Sakura dalam keadaan normal yang melakukan ini padanya membuat perutnya bergejolak aneh, dia benar-benar merindukan Sakuranya yang 'normal'. Seandainya saja, Tsunade tidak salah memberikan ramuan sialan itu, dia pasti sudah menikmati hari-hari bahagia setelah pernikahan mereka. Misalnya seperti saat ini, Sakura yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Setelahnya, ia akan memberikan ucapan terima kasih dan sebuah kecupan sayang, lalu Sakura akan membalas dan berlanjut…

"Awww…." Sasuke tersentak dari lamuannya saat merasakan kulit kepalanya terasa nyeri. Dia berbalik ke atah istrinya yang menampakkan wajah _innocent_. "Kau apakan rambutku, Saki?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada lembut, mengabaikan kekesalannya. Dia tidak ingin marah-marah pada istrinya yang terlihat sangat manis saat ini.

Sakura mengerjap, "Maaf Sasuke-_kun_," katanya menyesal setelah menyadari teriakan Sasuke barusan, "aku hanya ingin membuat rambut Sasuke-_kun_ seperti biasanya, yang runcing seperti ekor dino itu," ujarnya menjelaskan dengan nada bersalah, lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada handuk di tangannya.

Sasuke mendesah, bagaimana bisa istrinya menyamakan rambut kerennya seperti ekor dino bulukan macam itu. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa, kalau boneka dino bulukan itu adalah barang kesayangannya. Bahkan boneka itu harus ada saat ia tidur waktu masih bocah, dan ia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau belum mengemut ekor dinonya. Sebuah rahasia kecil yang selalu digunakan Itachi untuk mengejeknya.

"Sakura," panggilnya dengan suara berat tapi lembut, merasa sedikit bersalah melihat raut wajah istrinya. Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya lebih ke kiri, lalu dengan tangan kanannya menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mengusap sayang rambut istrinya yang meringkuk di dadanya, sesekali mencium wangi bunga sakura yang menguar dari rambut istrinya, dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Sakura yang merasa sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke mulai menguap, dia mengantuk. Perlahan, matanya mulai terasa berat dan suara detak jantung Sasuke seolah menjadi _lullaby_ baginya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat membaringkan Sakura di kasur, menarik selimut hingga mencapai dagu istrinya. Ia akan membiarkan Sakura tidur sejenak dan akan membangunkannya saat makan malam.

.

"Aku keluar sebentar, _Kaa-san_," pamit Sasuke pada ibunya yang tengah sibuk bergulat dengan masakannya di dapur.

Mikoto menghentikan kegiatan mengiris sayurannya sejenak, "Dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan pisau di tangan kanannya yang tepat berada di atas daun bawang yang tengah di oegang oleh tangan kirinya.

"Dia tidur," jawab Sasuke. Ia sedikit bingung melihat ibunya tengah memsaka begitu banyak jenis makanan, terlihat dari bahan-bahan yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan meja, ditambah lagi ada beberapa mangkuk yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Mengabaikan hal itu, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan dapur. Ibunya memang hobi memasak, jadi itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

"Pulang sebelum makan malam!" teriak Mikoto melihat putranya yang berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan meskipun dapat dipastikan Mikoto tidak bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

"Ouch! Itu menyakitkan Shizune," keluh Naruto saat tengah dibalut lukanya, "dan aku tidak mau disuntik." Naruto bergidik ngeri saat melihat wanita yang merupakan anak didik hokage kelima itu mengeluarkan seuah jarum dari saku jasnya. Dengan cepat, ia melompat dari tempat tidur untuk menghindari benda yang paling dibencinya itu menembus kulitnya.

Shizune mendesah jengkel, dengan tangan kanan memegang jarum suntik yang berisi cairan kuning. "Jangan manja, baka! " geram Shizune, "kau 'kan sudah terbiasa mengalami patah tulang atau luka berat lainnya, dan sekarang kau takut dengan jarum suntik?" kesalnya mencemooh.

"Itu lain ceritanya," kilah Naruto. Perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati jendela yang terbuka, setidak dia berada dia lantai dua rumah sakit. Jadi tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau ia melompat dari sini, lukanya juga tidak terlalu parah. Shizune saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan, ia hampir terlihat seperti mumi akibat perban yang membalut sebagian besar tubuhnya.

Shizune menatap tajam Naruto, tahu apa yang direncanakan pemuda di depannya itu. "Jangan berpikir untuk…"

Brakk

"…kabur," desah Shizune yang melihat Naruto melompat melalui jendela.

.

Naruto mendesah lega, pelan-pelan membuka perban yang membalut tubuhnya. Dengan baju yang tersampir di pundaknya, ia berjalan pelan sambil membuka balutan yang tersisa di lengan kirinya. Malam sudah menjelang, angin yang berhembus terasa dingin dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Setelah seluruh tubuhnya bebas dari balutan yang diberikan Shizune, Naruto kemudian memakai baju dan melangkah pasti menuju tempat orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaannya ini.

Naruto tersenyum saat tiba di depan gerbang dengan lambang sebuah kipas, indra penciumannya samar-samar mengendus bau harum masakan yang berasal dari dalam rumah besar di depannya. Perutnya mulai berontak, mungkin ia bisa mengisi lambungnya dengan kenyang di sini.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk terlebih dahulu, ia langsung membuka pintu geser tersebut dan disambut dengan tatapan tajam oleh pemilik rumah.

Sasuke yang baru akan membuka pintu, mendengus saat merasakan _chakra_ yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dan benar saja, Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum cerahnya yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Yo, selamat malam, Teme!"

Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada, "Hn, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?" tanyanya bosan.

Naruto merengut, "Aku hanya ingin minta pertanggung jawaban padamu," ujarnya semangat.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah, tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Lihat ini!" perintah Naruto mengungkapn goresan-ggoresan yang masih tersisa di sekitar perut dan beberapa bekas lebam di sekitar pipinya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau saja yang bodoh dan lemah," katanya lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto setelah ini, dan pastinya ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

"Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan tadi siang," protes Naruto, "aku akan menemui Sakura-_chan _untuk memulihkan luka yang—"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke yang mneyeretnya menjauh dari komplek Uchiha.

"Teme! Kau menyeretku kemana? Lepaskan!" perintah Naruto sambil berusaha keluar dari cengkraman Sasuke. Naruto sedikit kesulitan bernapas karena kerah bajunya yang ditarik, mengakibatkan lehernya agak tercekik.

"Hn." Sasuke terus melangkah mengabaikan Naruto, dan ia sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya saat melihat rekan setimnya seperti kehabisan napas.

Naruto akhirnya bisa bernapas lega saat Sasuke sudah melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia sedikit bingung saat menyadari tempat dimana Sasuke membawanya.

"Masuk!"

Naruto terkekeh geli, "Kau jadi hobi belanja setelah menikah," candanya.

Sasuke mendengus, kembali menyeret Naruto bersamanya. Ia lalu menyuruh Naruto mengambil sebuah keraanjang merah yang memang disediakan oleh toko yang mereka kunjungi.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah susu kotak dan membaca komposisi yang terkandung di dalamnya. Sedangkan Naruto tengah menahan tawanya, pasalnya susu yang diambil Sasuke adalah sebuah susu formula yang tertulis untuk anak enam hingga delapan tahun. Apa mungkin, Sasuke akan membeli susu tersebut untuk anaknya. Tapi mana mungkin, dia dan Sakura menikah baru seminggu ini. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka telah mempunyai anak. Atau hal itu mungkin saja, Uchiha terkenal dengan _sharingan_ mereka, dan mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mempunyai bayi seetelah malam pertama mereka. Seminggu setelahnya, Sakura akan langsung melahirkan bocah enam tahun. Apa itu mungkin?

Naruto mencoba menghentikan pemikiran bodohnya, tetapi tidak menahan tawa saat membayangkan seorang bocah laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dengan rambut merah muda berbentuk ayam, dan mata emerald yang bisa berubah menjadi merah. Tapi semoga saja, sifat Sasuke tidak ada menurun pada anak-anaknya kelak.

"Apa yang kau tertwakan, Dobe!" dengusnya seraya menaruh tiga buah kotal yang lumayan besar ke dalam keranjang yang di bawa Naruto.

Naruto masih cengengesan, "Bukan apa-apa," ujarnya, "apa kau yakin ingin membeli itu," tanyanya saat melihat tiga kotak susu yang berada di keranjang yang dipegangnya.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, lalu kembali menyeret Naruto melewati rak-rak yang berjejer. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, ia lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Naruto dan menyuruh nya untuk membayar ke kasir.

Naruto sempat menolak, tetapi melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan _sharingan_, terpaksa ia melakukannya juga. Setelah mengantri beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya mendapat giliran.

.

Sasuke bersandar di bagian luar toko yang baru dikunjunginya, menunggu Naruto membayar barang-barang yang diambilnya. Tidak lama, Naruto keluar dengan kantung belanjaan berwarna merah di tangan kanannya.

"Ini," kata Naruto lalu menyerahkan sebuah kantung yang berisi tiga buah kotak susu dan lima buah silinder berwarna _pink_ yang berisi tisu basah pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, " gumam Sasuke lalu pergi tanpa kata meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan toko.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menjauh mengejarnya, dan berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya. Tentu saja sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, ia terus saja berjalan kemudian mulai melompat melewati atap demi atap rumah warga Konoha. Berharap Naruto tidak akan mengikutinya, tapi ia lupa kalau ini adalah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seolah melarikan diri darinya mengikuti pemuda itu, meskipun kehilangan jejak, Naruto tidak akan kesusahan mencari kemana Sasuke pergi. Jadi, dengan langkah santai Naruto berjalan menuju komplek Uchiha.

.

.

Ruang keluarga dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto terlihat ramai. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada Kisame yang tengah menonton acara di televisi yang menampilkan kehidupan hewan bawah laut, disampingnya Deidara yang sibuk dengan adonan tepung yang dimintanya dari Mikoto. Sasori yang tengah memperbaiki bonekanya dan dibantu oleh Itachi. Dan di karpet berbulu, duduk Hidan yang sedang curhat tentang misinya pada Jashin-_sama_. Disampingnya, Kakuzu tengah duduk bersila menghitung upah dari misi yang tadi sore selesai mereka jalani.

"Adikmu kemana?" tanya Deidara pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah," jawabnya. Matanya masih fokus terhadap lengan boneka yang patah milik Sasori.

"Mungkin sibuk dengan istrinya, namanya juga pengantin baru," celetuk Kisame yang fokusnya dari layar televisi tidak teralihkan saat melihat seekor hiu yang tengah menyergap mangsanya.

Akatsuki memang tidak hadir saat upacara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura karena saat itu mereka tengah dalam misi yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan, terkecuali untuk Itachi yang memiliki ijin khusus karena adiknya yang tengah menikah. Itachi juga belum menceritakan "tragedi malam pertama" yang dialami adiknya.

"Kita belum mengucapkan selamat," komentar Sasori, "aku juga belum memberikan Sakura hadiah pernikahan," gumamnya. Sasori memang lumayan dekat Sakura, mereka pernah bekerja sama dalam sebuah misi di desa Oto. Dia melihat Sakura sebagai adik perempuan yang tidak pernah dimiliknya.

"Sial," geram Deidara. Menaruh adonan yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi seekor burung itu ia taruh karena panggilan alam yang tidak bisa ia lawan. "Kamar mandi tidak pindah tempat, 'kan?" tanyanya pada Itachi yang sibuk memasang lengan boneka Sasori.

Itachi mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah Deidara. Deidara pun langsung meluncur ke tempat yang sudah sangat ia hapal di mana letaknya itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Deidara keluar dengan perasaan lega yang luar biasa. Awalnya, ia akan kembali ke ruangan tempat teman-temannya berkumpul tapi diurungkannya. Dia ingin sedikit menjelajahi rumah ini sebentar, dan tujuannya adalah kamar Sasuke. Dia penasaran, Sasuke dan Sakura belum juga menampakkan diri semenjak Akatsuki tiba di rumah ini. Mungkin saja, ia akan menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik nantinya.

Deidara tidak akan kesulitan menemukan letak kamar Sasuke, karena ia memang sudah sangat hapal setiap sudut rumah yang menjadi rumah keduanya ini.

Sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan kamar yang diyakininya adalah kamar Sasuke, perlahan ia membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia menyeringai akan hal ini.

.

Sakura menguap, matanya mengerjap perlahan menyesuaikan pandangannya. Setelah duduk selama lima menit, ia kemudian turun dari kamar tidur dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena Sakura hanya membasuh wajahnya, ia lalu mengambil handuk kecil yang terlipat di atas meja di samping tempat tidur untuk mengusap wajahnya.

Karena tidak menemukan Sasuke di kamar mereka, Sakura berniat untuk mencarinya di luar kamarnya. Sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil boneka dino yang tergeletak nyaman di kasur.

Baru saja ia akan menggeser pintu kamarnya, Sakura dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang berkuncir. "Deidara-_nii_…"

Deidara yang berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di dalam kamar Sasuke kini dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda. Kalau dilihat seksama, gadis imut yang tengah menatapnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah anak Sasuke dan Sakura? Dan barusan ia dipanggil Deidara-_nii_. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu namanya, ia semakin bingung.

Sakura yang tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Deidara merasa kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya marah dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Sakura sering melihat posisi Sasuke seperti ini jika ia sedang marah.

"S-Sakura…" panggil Deidara tidak yakin. Entah kenapa ia memanggil gadis di depannya ini dengan nama itu. Mungkin karena terlihat seperti Sakura versi mininya.

"Deidara-_nii_ menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura lalu keluar melewati Deidara yang masih terbengong di depan pintu.

"Keajaiban _sharingan_," gumam Deidara masih mengira gadis itu adalah anak Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlahir dalam tujuh hari setelah pernikahan mereka.

.

"Itachi-_nii_. Sasuke-_kun_ mana?"

Kehadiran Sakura membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka semua menatap Sakura dengan wajah bingung termasuk Deidara yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu. Tentu saja pengecualian bagi Itachi yang menyuruh Sakura untuk datang kepadanya.

Setiap langkah yang diambil Sakura tidak lepas dari tatapan semua pasang mata anggota Akatsuki. Setelah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Itachi, ia kembali menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. "Aku tidak menemukan Sasuke-_kun_ di kamar," tutur Sakura pada Itachi.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari teman-temannya, Itachi mengusap kepala Sakura sayang. Mumpung tidak ada Sasuke, pikirnya. "Dia mungkin keluar, Sakura," jelasnya.

"Kemana?" Sakura kembali bertanya karena tidak puas atas jawaban yang diberikan Itachi.

Kakuzu yang pada dasarnya tidak tertarik dengan apapun kecuali misi dan uang kini mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sakura dan Itachi setelah memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam saku. "Siapa sebenarnya bocah itu, Itachi?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi dia pulang, Sakura." Itachi benar-benar mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakuzu atau mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan yang ada di seriap kepala teman-temannya.

"Itachi-_nii_ menyebalkan," gumam Sakura lalu turun dari sofa dan pergi ke dapur. Sakura memang mempunyai _mood_ yang sedikit buruk jika baru bangun dari tidur, dan orang yang dicarinya pasti Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau akan mulai mendongeng," kata Sasori pada Itachi. Ia juga bingung, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Itachi mendesah, "Semoga saja Sasuke tidak akan membunuhku setelah ini," gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

Dengan kantung belanja di tangannya, Sasuke masuk ke komplek Uchiha dengan tenang. Setelah membuka pintu, keningnya berkerut bingung saat melihat begitu banyak sepatu yang berjejer rapi di atas rak kecil yang berada di samping pintu. Perasaannya tidak enak, apalagi saat mendengar suara tawa yang berasal dari dari dalam rumah.

Membuang sepatunya sembarangan, Sasuke cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menuju ke sumber suara. Matanya mengejang saat melihat kakaknya dan teman-teman menyebalkannya tengah tertawa.

"Aku kasihan pada adikmu, berarti dia belum menyentuh Sakura sama sekali," ujar Deidara di sela-sela tawanya.

Itachi membenarkan, "Sasuke sampai frustasi dengan "tragedi" yang dialaminya," imbuhnya.

Tawa orang-orang di ruangan itu kembali meledak, masing-masing membayangkan malam pertama Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi sangat berkesan berubah menjadi bencana. Karena kepala orang berbeda-beda, maka versi "tragedi malam pertama" pun berbeda di setiap kepala anggota Akatsuki.

Telinga Sasuke menjadi sangat panas mendengar setiap komentar yang di dengarnya, bisa-bisanya mereka menjadikan dirinya menjadi bahan lleucon seperti itu. Dia tahu, mereka semua menyadari keberadaannya, karena ia tidak menyembunyikan _chakra_. Tapi, Itachi dan yang lainnya terus saja membahas tentang malam itu. Dan Sasuke berniat untuk membunuh Itachi karena sudah menyebarkan berita tentang tragedi yang dialaminya.

Sasuke berdehem untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang yang tengah menertawakannya, tapi tidak digubris. Karena itu, ia sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah guci yang cukup besar hingga pecah.

Brakk…

Ruangan itu sejenak sunyi, mereka sedikit terkejut dari suara pecahan yang ditimbulkan karena perbuatan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Itachi," geram Sasuke menatap taam kakaknya, lalu melenggak santai menuju dapur.

"…"

"Sial sekali dia," gumam Kakuzu merujuk pada Sasuke.

"Dia pasti sangat frustasi," gumam Sasori, " tapi setidaknya, Sakura masih murni sampai saat ini," imbuhnya lega. Dia masih tidak rela, jika Sakura sekarang telah menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Hidan ikut nimbrung, "Itu karma dari Jashin-_sama_."

"Dia benar-benar marah," desah Itachi.

.

.

**Tsuzuku…**

.

.

Maaf kalau chap ini tidak ada humornya (bikin fic humor itu susah banget bagi saya), dan maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan meripiu chap sebelumnya..

Uchiha Shesura-chan, Melody in Sky10, Uchiha jidat, Arisa Sakakibara, Himetsuka, Daffa Arfy, Rhikame, a first letter, hamster-pink, khoirunnisa740, Tohko Ohmiya, Natsuyakiko32, Kawaguchi Ryuume, Kumada Chiyu, gadisranti3251, aiko, iya baka-san, manusia 42 kilogram, Aragon 1001, Lely Ta, me, akbar123, Fivani-chan, franceour, Uchiha Yui-chan, nyakoi-chan, CN Bluetory, hanazono yuri, Akira Fly, kHaLerie Hikari, Raditya, BcherryPurpLe, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, gadiezt, Neko DarkBlue, Kim Keyna, Tiya-chan, Lala yoichi, AngelRyeong9, Uchiha Se, hahaha, Zee Uchiharuno, Natsumo Kagerou, Riuchi, Lhylia Kiryu, Marchioness Phantomhive

.

Concrite, riview?


End file.
